True Love's Secret
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: It's senior year and secrets are still being kept. Logan and Quinn's realtionship is still underwraps when will they share their secrets? And will their friends start to be suspicious as the couple start acting more friendly towards each other.
1. Chapter 1

**True Love's Secret**

**Chapter 1**

**It was another hot day at PCA and the guys of the group, Chase, Logan and Michael, had stripped off their t-shirts. They lay in a pile by their lunch table. The boys had defined abs but the most defined were Logan Reese's. This was in Quinn's opinion anyway but that would be since he was her boyfriend, well secret boyfriend. They had been together for 7 months and no one but their parents knew. They had got together when Mark, Quinn's ex boyfriend, had broken up with her for another girl. Quinn was devastated and tried to win Mark back by dressing like the bimbo he left her for. Logan had seen her on a bench crying and stopped to talk to her in a not-Logan way, he was kind and sweet not acting like his usual jerkish self.**

**She remembered the day like it was yesterday.**

**Flashback:**

"**What's your problem?" Logan asked rudely as he rode up to Quinn on his Jet X.**

"**Nothing Logan. Just keep riding," Quinn said upset, as she attempted to wipe away the remaining tears. I mean, who wouldn't cry if your boyfriend of two years broke up with you for another girl who was hot? She watched as Logan took off his helmet and put his backpack down.**

"**You've been crying? What's wrong?" he asked as he joined her on the bench. Quinn looked at him.**

"**Nothing," she snapped wiping more tears and turning away from him.**

"**Come on. Talk to me," Logan said in a very soft gentle tone completely unlike the Logan she knew.**

**Quinn turned to Logan and was hesitant with her answer, "Mark broke up with me."**

"**Oh yeah, I heard you got dumped," Logan said smugly then quickly added "broken up with," when he saw the glare she was giving him.**

"**Yeah, after two years!" she cried out as Logan looked genuinely concerned.**

"**Why'd he dump-break up with you?" Logan asked **

**Quinn pushed her hair out of her face as she said in a disgusting voice, **

"**Because he fell for Brooke Morgolian." Logan smirked as he answered with**

"**Oh, she's hot!" He quickly amended," Hottish," waving his hands in a so so manner.**

**The two sat in silence for a few seconds before Quinn said, "I mean, I guess I can't be mad at Mark." She moved slightly closer to Logan, glad she could confide in somebody.**

"**Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think Mark's an idiot," Logan said, trying to cheer her up. **

**Quinn rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, yeah, I know you hate him."**

"**I don't hate him," Logan said quickly as Quinn looked back at him. "I mean, he's an idiot for breaking up with you." **

**Quinn looked so confused. What did he mean? "What makes you say that?" she asked.**

"**I don't know. I mean, look. We all know you're weird," he started before Quinn rolled her eyes and started to turn away. Logan reached out and touched Quinn's arm making her turn back, startled.**

"**But you're smart, you're pretty, and… you're kind of fun," he said. **

**Quinn tried to smile. "Uh, thanks," she said not too convincingly. **

"**Why are you dressed like that?" Logan asked, gesturing to her outfit. **

**Quinn looked down at her outfit and gave a small smile.**

"**I was trying to compete with Brooke," she answered.**

"**Well, don't," Logan said softly as Quinn looked at him. **

**Logan then reached down and took her glasses, which were on her bag and slid them onto Quinn's face, moving closer to her as he did so.**

"**Hey, there's Quinn," Logan joked with a smile on his ****face. At this Quinn also smiled. **

**They both smiled together and then slowly leaned in, Logan's hand reaching up to Quinn's face and Quinn's hand reaching up to Logan's face. Their lips meet and the whole world was drowned out – it was just them. Their lips moulded together. But then as quickly as the kiss started it stopped as they heard hooves on the sidewalk and Zoey shouting. They sprung apart as Zoey and Michael rode by on horseback**

"**Weirdest day ever," stated Logan**

**Quinn nodded her agreement**

**End of Flashback.**

**Quinn inwardly smiled at the memory of the day that brought her and Logan together, however it took a few days for them to both admit their feelings. Secret meetings accord behind walls and bushes or in each other's dorm rooms when their friends were out for a few hours.**

**Eskimo kisses were shared and real kisses, embraces and snuggling late at night on one of the hammocks placed between trees around campus.**

**They fought their feelings: they shared some Eskimo kisses behind a wall one lunch before saying it wasn't right and they would forget it. But they couldn't. Two days later they were hidden behind some plants sharing a sweet tender kiss, before both admitting they didn't want to stop what they had, but it would have to be a secret because there were embarrassed to be dating each other.**

**That's when it got hard. Michael had come up approached them (and they were pretty sure he had seem they hugging) so they comforted him and then had to throw him a surprise birthday party so he knew they were joking about dating. They knew this was going to be hard and it got harder. Junior prom came around and they both wanted to go with each other but they couldn't so they went with separate dates and shared longing glances across the room.**

**Then snuck away to be together for a short while and have their own to dance to a song they had chosen as their song, Kiss me.**

**The time they looked forward to was the summer when they could be themselves spending half their in Santa Barbra where Logan lived and the other half in Seattle where Quinn was from.**

**But then came the week before the return to school and their stuff was shipped to PCA and they had to get back into the façade that they didn't really like each other.**

**But when summer came it got harder. Quinn's parents liked Logan, they thought it was a phase Quinn going though, 'date the guy who I used to hate'. But the 3 weeks Quinn and Logan spent in Seattle proved them wrong and they were forced to admit it was love.**

**The 3 weeks in Santa Barbra however weren't that good. Logan's father was hardly there and when he was he either ignored Quinn and Logan, got Quinn's name wrong or told Logan she was a freak, not his type and it wouldn't last. This upset Quinn greatly and after a few of these conversations Chauncy would see Logan sneaking into Quinn's room to whispers tender words in her ear and hold her until they both slept, keeping away the nightmares that plagued Quinn's mind.**

"**Quinn," calls a voice "Quinn," "QUINN"**

**Quinn snaps out of her thoughts and turns to Zoey.**

"**Hey where've you been I'm being going you for 2 minutes?" asks Zoey**

"**Just got lost in my thoughts," replies Quinn shrugging her shoulders.**

"**You got shock Roulette with you?" asks Zoey**

"**It's in my dorm room I'll go get it," says Quinn standing up**

"**It sucks your not rooming with us this year," says Lola**

"**Why's Quinn not rooming with?" asks Michael**

"**Well when she was but with us at the beginning of last year we weren't that happy about but by the end of the year we loved living together. However the rooming lady over looked that and so Quinn got her own room again," says Zoey**

"Great easier to hide our relationship," thinks Logan **sending Quinn a secret glance.**

**Quinn walks off from the group to go to her room once there she finds Mark stood outside the door.**

"**Go away Mark," groans Quinn**

"**I just want to talk," whines Mark**

"**Mark you sent me thousand of texts over the summer I don't want to get back with you. I've moved on," Quinn before going into her dorm room and shutting the door in Mark's face. Only to come out again minutes to find him still there, she sighs, locks her door and walks off.**

"**What took you so long?" asks Lola**

"**Impatient much?" asks Quinn "Mark was outside my dorm he wants to get back together,"**

"**And?" asks Zoey**

"**I don't. I moved on I don't like him anymore," responds Quinn**

"**Is there anyone you do like?" asks Zoey**

"**No," denies Quinn**

"**Ok so Shock Roulette what is it?" asks Chase**

"**Four people can play-"**

"**Actually I got a new one so all 6 of us can play," says Quinn**

"**Right so anyway we each put a finger into the one of holes, press this button and then wait and it will shock someone apart from on rare occasions when it shocks everything the Quad shock," explains Zoey**

"**Sounds interesting," says Chase**

"**It's horrible but it's fun," assures Zoey**

**The gang play 5 rounds until they start to disperse to do things they had planned. Zoey and Chase go for their date at the theatre on campus. Michael goes to meet Lisa for their date at Sushi Roxs and Lola to meet Vince in one the student lounges on campus. Leaving Quinn and Logan sat at the table.**

"**Wanna go make out?" asks Logan**

"**Yes," grins Quinn giggling as she collects her stuff up**

"**Your room," suggests Logan**

"**Of course because we can't be interrupted," sighs Quinn**

"**You miss rooming with the girls?" asks Logan as they walk across campus toward Maxwell Hall.**

**Quinn nods.**

"**Even though the arrangement now is better for us why don't you ask if you can be roomed with Zoey and Lola again?" asks Logan**

"**Because there's rumours circulating that Dana and Nicole are coming back next week and there are two extra beds in Zoey and Lola's room so they'll be put in there," says Quinn**

"**Dana great," grumbles Logan**

"**Weren't you and Dana an item?" asks Quinn as they enter Quinn's dorm room**

"**Yes but now I have a beautiful girlfriend," says Logan**

"**You're so sweet," coos Quinn**

"**So wanna make out?" asks Logan making himself comfy on Quinn's sofa.**

"**You love doing that don't you?" asks Quinn**

"**Doing what?" asks Logan**

"**Ruining a moment," replies Quinn sitting next to him**

"**Sorry," apologizes Logan**

"**It's no problem," Quinn assures**

"**So make out?" asks Logan**

"**Logan we haven't kissed for 2 hours are you already having withdrawal symptoms?" asks Quinn**

"**Yes aren't you?" asks Logan**

"**Yes," replies Quinn**

"**So," says Logan**

"**Gosh you're anno-," says Quinn**

**Logan silences her with a kiss.**

**She pulls back and pouts.**

"**What," groans Logan leaning forward**

"**I was talking," whinged Quinn**

"**Sorry," apologizes Logan before leaning into kiss Quinn once more.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Love's Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**It's senior year and secrets are still being kept. Logan and Quinn's relationship is still under wraps when will they share their secrets? And will their friends start to be suspicious as the couple start acting more friendlily towards each other.**

**Chapter 2**

"**You're beautiful you know that," whispers Logan in Quinn's ear in their secret hideout amongst the camouflage of plants and large leafs provided the perfect cover for their secret meeting.**

**Quinn giggles and blushes.**

"**I'm not joking you are you so beautiful," whispers Logan**

**Quinn lets out a very sudden and violent cough.**

"**Babe you alright?" asks Logan**

**Quinn nods but another cough comes from her lips.**

"**I think we should get you to the nurse," says Logan**

**Quinn shakes her head.**

"**Your room?" asks Logan**

**Quinn nods. "But we can't get there undetected," she coughs**

"**Can you walk on your own do you feel strong enough?" asks Logan concern etch on his face**

**Quinn nods.**

"**Then I will meet you there in 10 minutes," says Logan helping Quinn to her feet**

**Quinn nods, grabs her backpack and heads to her dorm. Logan minutes behind her.**

**Once in her room Quinn changes into her pyjamas which consist of a strappy black halter neck nightie that falls to mid thigh. She knows it will kill Logan but she is too hot to wear more clothes.**

**Logan enters with the spare key Quinn gave him and groans.  
>"Are you trying to kill me?" asks Logan<strong>

"**I'm really warm," rasps Quinn**

"**I've got some chicken soup for you," says Logan gesturing with the styrofoam cup his is holding.**

**Quinn smiles. "Logan I know it's against the rules but will you stay with me tonight," coughs Quinn**

"**Of course I will. I just need to go to my dorm get a change of clothes," says Logan**

"**I don't want you to leave me. You can just sneak out the window at 6 and go back to your dorm and change," says Quinn**

**Logan nods and goes and lies next to her after taking his shoes, pants and top off.**

**Quinn sips the soup as she snuggles into Logan's chest.**

"**Thank you for being here for me," whispers Quinn**

"**I will always be here for you," says Logan pressing a kiss to Quinn's forehead.**

"**Quinn your really burning up can't I take you to the nurse?" asks Logan**

"**I don't wanna go the nurse it'll clear up in a couple of days I just need to break the fever," says Quinn**

"**Ok," says Logan**

"**Besides if I go to the nurse you won't be able to come see me because all our friends might come visit," says Quinn**

"**They won't they'd get sick. Zoey might," says Quinn**

"**Zoey would," says Logan**

**Just then Logan's phone starts to ring and he grabs it off the night stand to see the ID.**

"**Ugh my dad," says Logan**

"**Talk to him," says Quinn**

"**Hey son," says his dad**

"**What do you want?" asks Logan**

"**Just checking up," says his dad**

"**I'm fine," says Logan**

"**Are you still with Lyn?" asks his dad**

"**Her name is Quinn and yes I am," says Logan**

"**I don't see you with a girlfriend what happened to the old Logan the player?" asks his dad**

"**He grew up and fell in love," says Logan he hears Quinn gasp next to him.**

"**Love ha you're a boy you don't know what love is," says his dad**

"**You don't have to be middle aged to know what love is," says Logan and he hangs up and turns to Quinn**

"**Yes I meant it. Yes I love you," says Logan**

"**I love you too," says Quinn**

"**I'd kiss you but you're ill," says Logan**

**Quinn pouts.**

"**But I love you to much to care about that," he says before capturing her lips in a loving kiss.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


	3. Chapter 3

**True Love's Secret**

**Check my profile for updates**

**It's senior year and secrets are still being kept. Logan and Quinn's relationship is still under wraps when will they share their secrets? And will their friends start to be suspicious as the couple start acting more friendlily towards each other.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Have you seen Quinn lately?" asks Lola**

**The other round the table shake there heads.**

"**It sucks not having her in our room, we can't make plans and she's not answering are texts," says Zoey**

"**We haven't see Logan for a couple of days I don't even know if he's come back to the dorm at night," says Michael**

"**That's Logan all over," says Zoey**

"**He's a player," adds Lola**

"**I haven't noticed him with any girls since I got back to PCA and that was what 4 months ago," says Chase**

**Vince smirks.**

"**What do you know?" asks Lola**

"**I know that Logan's in a serious relationship but with who I don't know," says Vince**

"**How do you know that?" asks Chase**

"**I heard him say I love you too to a girl and then when I rounded the corner they didn't see me but there were in a pretty intense embrace but I couldn't see the girls face," says Vince**

"**Her hair?" asks Lola**

"**Brunette and she had so braids in it," says Vince**

"**OMG!" exclaim Zoey and Lola**

"**What?" asks Vince**

"**Who has braids it her hair?" asks Lola**

"**Who?" asks Vince**

"**Quinn!" exclaims Zoey**

"**But Quinn hates Logan why would she get into a serious relationship with him," says Chase**

"**Oh my gosh were so blind," says Lola**

"**All they times they left the lounge at the same time with a lame excuse," says Zoey**

"**And the times they defended each other," adds Lola**

"**They told me once there were dating cuz I seen them and I thought there were sneaking around because there were planning my birthday party last year," says Michael**

"**You never got a birthday party last year," says Lola**

"**Oh ew," says Michael  
>"That proves it," squeals Lola<strong>

"**And there probably together right now," says Lola**

"**Yeah they are," says Vince watching the not so secret couple sneak into some brushes only yards away from were there sitting.**

"**They do know everyone can see them don't they?" asks Zoey twisting in her chair**

"**I don't think so," says Chase**

**The group turn to look at the couple again.**

"**Ew she's kissing EW," cries Lola**

**That comment snaps the couple from their world and embrace causing them to turn to the source of the sound.  
>"So I guess we're outed," says Quinn<strong>

"**Wanna make out?" asks Logan**

**Quinn playful hits him on the arm giggling but the giggles dissolve into Logan's mouth as he captures his with hers.**

**Later that day the group have congregated in 101 for the story.**

**And as it is being told they realize that Logan and Quinn are very much in love and that actually it's not a ew as it seems its more aww.**

**The End.**

**Review Please**

**Gabriella Somerfield**


End file.
